Racking stars
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Un día, un extraño paquete llega a manos de Kiku Honda, un comprador compulsivo que vive solo, mas éste no recuerda haber pedido algo así. AU humano. Dedicado a Neko kawai 8D. Colaboración con RutLance -CrystalFairy.


**Disclaimer** : _**Hetalia**_ _, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a_ **RutLance-CrystalFairy** _ni a_ **DarkLady-Iria** _, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

¡Buenas noches a todos! :3 ¿Qué? Son las 11:48 pm, por lo tanto son noches. :I En fin, les traemos este nuevo fic de dos capítulos, y pues se lo dedicamos con mucho gusto a _ **Neko kawai 8D**_ , esperando que sea de su agrado.

¡Ah, sí! Una felicitación a _**Teffy Uzumaki**_ por su cumpleaños, que es dentro de un rato, pero allá en donde está ya es otro día. :I

Por cierto, antes de que hagan sus supuestos, nos basamos en un cuento llamado _"Konrad, o el niño que salió de una lata de conservas"_ de **Christine Nöstlinger.**

El título de este fic por la canción-parodia del mismo nombre, _"Racking stars"_ de **The Warp Zone** , y no es que les estemos haciendo publicidad, pero no hay que negar que es un video muy divertido. x3

¡Disfruten el nuevo fic! ;D

* * *

 _Un comprador compulsivo es aquella persona que no resiste el impulso de comprar cientos de cosas innecesarias. Muchas de las veces esto se debe a que la persona siente ansiedad, irritabilidad o molestia, ocasionados principalmente por el mal humor, la tristeza, la soledad y la frustración. Tienden a no comprender y mal valorar sus sentimientos, y no saben distinguir con exactitud entre necesidad y deseo. También pueden tener súbitos cambios en el estado de ánimo, consumir sustancias en demasía y tener trastornos alimenticios._

Ésta es la historia de Kiku Honda, un comprador compulsivo que vive solo. Y fue gracias a su manía por las compras, que un día recibió un extraño paquete, el cuál no recordaba haber ordenado.

 **Racking Stars**

 _ **Capítulo uno:**_ Wreaking Havoc.

\- No recuerdo haber pedido esto.- Se dijo sosteniendo un cutter, listo para abrir el paquete y averiguar su contenido.

Una vez cortada la cinta de seguridad, levantó las pestañas de la caja y sacó a su parecer otra caja más pequeña, la cuál tenía la imagen de un muñeco de figura humana realista, y la marca se le hizo familiar, mas no recordaba el tipo de mercancía que ofrecía.

Por lo que dejó la caja a un lado del monitor de su computadora, tecleando el nombre de la compañía, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de una empresa de tecnología bastante costosa.

\- No... No puede ser...

Él, Kiku Honda, tenía en sus manos el producto más caro y novedoso del catálogo. Un pequeño droide de asistencia, con la capacidad de una pequeña computadora y movimiento. Recordó algunos mangas y animes con temáticas similares, y pensó en lo mucho que le costaría tener una en las manos. Pero estaba ahí, a un lado suyo, esperando a que lo sacara de la caja.

La envidia que sentirían sus compañeros al verlo con tan flamante dispositivo.

Sin perder más tiempo, despegó los sellos adhesivos para abrir el paquete, y se topó con una inmensa cantidad de papel burbuja y un manual.

\- Ya tendré tiempo para leer el manual o romper esas burbujas.- Y aventó esas cosas a un rincón, junto a otros manuales y más plástico.

Sacó la figura, que afortunadamente estaba vestida, y la puso en el escritorio, mientras sacaba el resto del contenido.

\- Asistente de ayuda **CH-MA** , si; cargador, si; soporte de acero para revisión, creo que es esta cosa...- Dijo mientras analizaba una especie de perchero.- Garantía, si; batería Interna, aquí está, debo ponérsela.-

Tomó a la pequeña figura, que no pasaba de los 15 centímetros, pero tenía un peso mayor al imaginado; el realismo que presentaba le pareció increíble, una vez que lo observó de cerca, ya que realmente parecía una persona de tez morena en miniatura, inclusive tenía una diminuta cola de caballo. Para su fortuna, en la _"camisa"_ que tenía puesta, había una estampa que indicaba en donde poner la batería.

\- Listo.- Dijo una vez que implantara el pequeño dispositivo, y puso al muñeco en el soporte.- **CH-MA** , saluda.-

Pero no pasó nada.

\- La caja venía en inglés, quizá sólo obedezca en inglés. Listen, **C-H-M-A** , turn on, and greet me.-

Y nada.

\- Tiene que tener un truco, ¿dónde está ese manga?-

Se dirigió a un clóset, en el que tenía todos los mangas que había comprado a lo largo de su vida, pero bastó con un vistazo para descubrir que no hallaría lo que buscaba, ya que todo estaba repleto y en desorden, por lo que cerró la puerta y volvió su atención al paquete...

\- Todo aparato tecnológico tiene un manual o instructivo, ¿en dónde está el manual de esta cosa?-

Tras media hora dedicada a buscar con desesperación el manual, y romper un poco de plástico de burbujas, descubrió que la batería no estaba cargada por razones obvias. Así que, siguiendo las instrucciones señaladas, conectó el cargador en la espalda del muñeco, y se dispuso a preparar algo de comer en lo que se cargaba.

\- Ramen instántaneo estaría bien.- Se dijo mientras ponía el agua a calentar.

Los indicios de una próxima tormenta se reflejaron en un relámpago que atravesó los cielos. Tras los tres minutos de espera, Kiku se sentó a la mesa, en lo que revisaba uno de sus tantos correos, para hallar en cuál había ordenado ese pedido. No muy bien dejara de checar tres cuentas de correo electrónico, luego del fuerte sonido de un trueno que hizo vibrar su departamento, se fue la luz, dejando el lugar a oscuras.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Esto es tan injusto!- Se quejó asustado.- ¡Mi computadora!-

Revisó primeramente si no había sido cuestión de un apagón general, o por tener conectados demasiados aparatos, tales como lámparas colgantes, tres sacapuntas eléctricos, un pulidor de metales, más el resto de los electrodomésticos y aparatos de ejercicio que no usaba. Justo tras preguntar al vecino, que tampoco tenía luz, se acordó de la adquisión que recibiera esa tarde.

\- ¡Oh, no!- Y comenzó a desconectar todos los aparatos.

Tardó más de lo que creía, ya que eran demasiadas cosas, sin contar todo lo que tenía que mover; pesas, un costal de comida para conejos, ¡y ni siquiera tenía uno!, 8 kits de primeros auxilios, numerosas cajas de jabón multiusos, y pilas de cientos de hojas membretadas para navidad. Nunca se sabe cuándo podrían serle útiles, aún cuando no supiera a quién enviarle, entre otras. Justo cuando estaba a punto de desconectar el droide de asistencia, se le ocurrió a la luz volver en ese momento tan inoportuno, provocando que saltaran chispas del tomacorriente y que el japonés cayera al suelo.

\- ¡El enchufe!- Miró aterrorizado el cargador del droide, de cuyas clavijas se habían puesto negras por el chispazo de luz.- ¡Se quemó!-

Kiku se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin saber qué hacer, tenía que revisar que el muñeco no tuviera desperfectos, pero no estaba seguro del cómo. Además de que debía informar a la empresa sobre el suceso tan desafortunado pero, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si ni siquiera tenía idea si había pedido el droide o no? Y en lo que se debatía consigo mismo, el muñeco abría lentamente sus ojos color café.

 _ **~INICIANDO ENCENDIDO AUTOMÁTICO~**_

Llamando la atención del asiático, el droide de asistencia comenzó a ponerse de pie con lentitud. Movía despacio sus articulaciones, y hasta se estiró como si recién despertara de una siesta.

 _ **~INICIANDO ESCANEO~**_

La cabeza dio una vuelta de 360°, y volvió a su posición original.

 _ **~ESCANEO FINALIZADO~**_

Kiku no sabía qué hacer, estaba paralizado con el enchufe quemado entre sus manos, y se tensó cuando el pequeño robot se volvió hacia él.

\- ¡Qué onda!- Lo saludó con una sonrisa.- ¿Quién eres tú?-

Y antes de que terminara la pregunta, el japonés se había ido a esconder hasta su cuarto, lleno de miedo.

\- Esto no puede ser cierto. **ESTO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO. _¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!_** \- Se repitió, temblando bajo las cobijas.

Mientras en otra parte del mundo, o más bien, no muy lejos de ahí, en una zona residencial.

\- ¡Esto es tan divertido, Noru!- Un rubio de ojos azules y rubios cabellos alborotados, reía mientras le aplaudía a una lata con audífonos.- ¡Mira, baila al ritmo de mis palmadas! ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Eh!-

El noruego se le quedó viendo a su pareja, quién estuviera en cama a causa de una pierna rota, debido a un accidente laboral. Y no era que estuviera molesto por las tonterías que éste le dijera, sino más bien porque había ordenado un costoso juguete para mantener distraído a su novio, en lugar de la baratija que lo estuviera distrayendo en ese momento.

\- Juro que si me vuelves a hablar de esa maldita lata, te la voy a meter por el...-

 _ **Continuará.**_

* * *

 _¡Nos vemos! ;D_


End file.
